The Fantasy Chronicles: Eclipse
by freevents
Summary: A series of AU Two Shots of Edward and Bella's fantasies.Suggestions taken. SM owns all. First up, FemDom.


Author: Freevents

One – shot:

Pairing: Bella, Edward.

I flopped back onto the huge, expensive bed and sighed miserably. Alice – with Jasper – an hour beforehand, and it was another sixty minutes until Edward was due back from his hunting trip. Everyone had gone on a three day hunting trip, though Edward was coming back two days early to be with me. I examined the engagement ring on my left hand; now that we had sent out the invites, Edward had insisted on me wearing it everywhere – and I had to admit, the idea of being Mrs. Edward Cullen was growing on me. I had also begun to think about what name I would take once we were married. As much as I wanted to be a Cullen in every sense of the word, I still wanted to take Edward's human name, Masen. I thought it would mean more to him; not that he'd ever admit that.

I bounced on the bed some more, and couldn't suppress a longing sigh at the lack of use it was getting. As much as I loved Edward's kissing, in all its heart racing, thought stopping glory, his adamant chasteness was beginning to wear thin on me. I had tried to explain to him once or twice (with huge embarrassment on my part, and unflappable coolness on his) that it didn't have to be all or nothing in terms of pre-marital sex. But he had either being completely clueless about the level of innuendo I was using, or was deliberately playing dumb to obstinately avoid the discussion. While I did want to wait until our wedding night (cue dreamy sigh) to lose out virginities, I understood that we could participate in other things outside of the act itself. I mean, spending as much time as I did exposed to Edward's family – more specifically Emmett – it was hard not to be aware of the options. Edward always seemed so unaffected when we kissed, and while I knew part of that was purely due to his being a vampire, sometimes he just seemed like he was only doing it to get it over and done with rather than because he enjoyed it. God knows I enjoyed it. I wanted him to just expand his horizons a bit.

I decided to explore Edward's room a bit more. I had seen most of it, but there were parts i hadn't really investigated; like his closet, for instance. I had always wondered where he kept his more private things – not under the bed, because he had only got that very recently, so I figured it must be in his closet, probably somewhere high up. I felt slightly bad poking around in his stuff, but I was curious to know what he hadn't let me see. So I was soon standing on the chair from the desk he kept in the corner, In the vast closet Alice had installed in each of the rooms. Carefully, I reached up and felt around on the top shelf. Mainly it was just boring stuff, CD's and books he hadn't just put in his bedroom, but then I came across something else – a magazine. Edward really didn't strike me as a magazine sort of person, so I tossed it down on the floor for me to investigate. But it was then I started to come across the really interesting stuff, and soon I had a small collection.

I stared down at it in amazement, completely astounded. No. Fucking. Way. Lying on the floor of Edward's closet were a two sets of titanium handcuffs, with matching sets for the ankles, a whip, a flogger, two paddles, one wooden and one iron, four long object which I identified as vibrators, a gag, a blindfold, lube, and a cock ring. Believe me, I didn't know about this stuff, but the magazine seemed to have an index page detailing what these things were, what they did and how best to use them. All of it was clearly unused, a few still bearing tags on them – one, I noticed in Edward's handwriting. Written there in his elegant script were the words For after Bella's change. He was planning using this on me after my change. My curiosity piqued, I flicked thorough the magazine with more interest. It was then I realized something, and I looked at the pages in blank astonishment. Edward wasn't planning on using this on me at all. No, of course not. He wanted me to use it on him – and I had to admit, a liked the thought. Edward tied to a nude bed, blindfolded, his beautiful body vulnerable for me to see, ready for me. The very thought had my mouth watering and my panties wet.

And I also realised this could be a solution for us. I he was restrained in some way, the risk of his hurting me would be reduced significantly – therefore quelling his worries about my safety. He wouldn't be in control of the situation I would; which would not only mean it would be easier for me to call the thing to a halt if it went too far, but would also, a thought, be beneficial for our relationship as a whole. Edward was always in control of everything, often making unilateral decisions about what we could or could not do. And it was a fantasy of his (and now of mine) so he wouldn't feel like he wasn't contributing anything, which I had harboured a feeling was one of his greatest fears concerning me. We were all happy. I checked my watch – I had thirty minutes until m=he got back, so I'd have to work fast. First, I needed something to wear. Fortunately, Alice had gone shopping for me the other week. And I had a wealth of new clothes to choose from. I dragged the chair back to the desk, and put everything back where it was, excluding the BDSM stuff, which I moved to an empty dresser drawer by Edward's bed. I grinned as I thought what was going to happen on that bed tonight.

I soon found something to wear, though I wasn't exactly what I originally had in mind – it was better. I had used lingerie instead of actual clothing, and from the style, I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice was helping me out here. It definitely wasn't normal; a leather corset that pushed my breasts up, a matching black lace thong with leather hotpants. I had to admit, the corset was absolutely perfect. Two panels along the sides of my breasts and stomach were in sheer black lace, and rather than the leather/lace going all the way round the back, there was a small strip left bare so the black ties could be seen against my pale skin. But I needed shoes to give me height, and lo and behold, my feeling that Alice was aiding me was confirmed when I found a pair of thigh-high patent leather boots in my section of Edward's wardrobe.

Ten minutes.

After I was dressed, I used what little of Alice's skills that had rubbed off on me to apply some make-up, though I kept it not to difficult. Dark black thick eyeliner gave me a feline appearance, and frighteningly red lipstick made my lips look huge, and also, I found, gave the illusion that my teeth were almost blindingly white.

Five minutes. I set up Edwards's room, dimming the lights and lighting some candles I found. What's more, I found an outrageous dark fur throw which I put on Edward's bed. I was proud of myself afterwards – the room with its golden and black tones look sumptuous and seductive, exactly what I was going for. I took a deep breath as I heard the front door open, and turned around. Edward was standing in the doorway to his room. His eyes were wide as they swept over my body, and I saw his Adam's apple bob.

"Bella...w-what are you w-wearing?" I tried to slip in to dominatrix mode, and I could feel my heart pounding a steady rhythm in my chest, my blood charged with adrenaline.

"You thought I wouldn't find them, Edward? Thought I wouldn't find out about your little...obsession?"

EPOV

"You thought I wouldn't find out, Edward? Thought I wouldn't find out about your little...obsession?" I gulped, and looked downwards, filled with shame. I felt sick. How could she possibly love me now? She had insisted on the arrangement for our wedding night – she wanted us to make tender love, and she wanted that forever. She was delicate and innocent, but I still couldn't help but think – and, God help me, I had shamefully pleasured myself to the image of it – of Bella standing over me, punishing me, fucking me. Of course I wanted to make love to her on our honeymoon, as long as I was able, she had told me she was a virgin, and she deserved no less. But something dark in me wanted more than that. I hung my head.

"I'm...sorry, Bella." My voice sounded small and defeated, even to my own ears. "I can understand if you...don't...want me, anymore." I heard her sigh, and then her hot breath on my face.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Edward. And usually I just let you get away with it without even questioning your decision. But this time that's not going to happen. You know the red-yellow-green system, Edward. So safe-word if you need to" I felt myself become hard almost instantly. "Do you understand? You have permission to speak."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. I'm going to lay down some rules for tonight. Disobey them, and I will punish you. You can safe word any time you want. You will address me as Mistress Bella, and you may not cum until I give permission. Am I clear, sub?" I cast my eyes downwards – this time in deference, but on the inside I was electrical with excitement. MY fantasy was coming true.

"Yes, Mistress." Her hand petted my head gently.

"Very good, pet. I want you bent over the couch arm, naked. Now." I walked at human speed, though I was itching to move at something a little more vampiric, over to my black leather couch, and stripped off my shirt. I reached towards my belt buckle and hesitated. We had never gone further than her seeing my bare chest, and I felt unexplainably anxious.

"Now, Edward." I swallowed hard and took off my buckle, dropping my pants. I heard Bella sigh in impatience somewhere behind me. "The boxers too." I obediently took off by boxers, dropping them on the floor, and bent over the couch, my ass in the air. I could hear her heartbeat, the pounding of blood in her veins. I shuddered as her hand touched my ass, the muscles clenching in anticipation.

"You've denied me my pleasure a long time, Edward. It wasn't very fair, was it? I asked you again and again if there was any way we could get around the problems, and the only solution you keep from me, because you didn't want to trust me. I'm going to be your wife soon, and you have to talk to me is you expect our marriage to go anyway. So I'm going to punish you with an iron paddle, but because I want this to be about pleasure and not pain, I'm only going to give you six strokes, and I want you to count them. Is that alright?" I wouldn't lie – the idea of being punished was intimidating. And I knew that she had chosen the iron paddle because unlike most things used for punishment, it would actually be able to cause me some degree of pain. But at the same time, it was...arousing.

"Yes, Mistress." Just saying that made my cock hard. "May I make a suggestion?" I had something in mind – an additional part of my fantasy.

"Of course, sub." I took a deep breath. There was one facet of this missing fro it to become the fantasy I had pleasured myself to so many times; I was ashamed to say that I had more than one fetish.

"If it pleases you...could you film this? The camera and tripod are in the second drawer of the dresser." I heard a pause as she deliberated, still bent over the couch, unable to see her face.

"Alright. Mmmm...I'm going to like watching this later. Maybe I'll tie you up and masturbate on top of you while you watch us. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes, Mistress." MY voice sounded husky and strained, desperate. While she was speaking, she had been setting up the video camera. I heard a small beep as it started recording, and a cool hardness on my buttocks.

"Count, Edward." The first swing of the paddle struck me – it stung. It felt, strange; after all, being a vampire, pain was something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"One." I grunted. Again the paddle came down sharply. "Two." Swing, smack. "Three." Swing, smack. "Four." Swing, smack. "Five." Swing, smack. "Six." My ass was throbbing slightly in pain, but somehow it made me all the more aroused.

"Stand up." Her voiced was firm, unyielding. I obeyed, turning around, breathing heavily. Her eyes appraised by, running over every muscle and line, and I burned under her scrutiny.

"Very nice, Edward," she drawled, stalking around me in a circle. "Your body is...delicious." Her voice dropped seductively at the end. I shuddered. "I think you need to become more acquainted with your sexuality, Edward. So lie on the bed, spread eagle, please." I hurried over to the bed and did as she asked while she set up the camera correctly at the foot of the bed. I watched, wide-eyed as she approached me with the bindings. Bella held them up, dangling them from a finger.

"Are you OK with me using these on you?" I nodded eagerly, exhaling a shaky breath, thinking of the things she might do to me while in restrained.

"Yes, Mistress. I'll safe word if I feel uncomfortable." I loved calling her that – it made me feel useful, worthy, cared for. It felt good to serve her. Mistress Bella.

"Very good, my pet." She started to tie me up; ankles first, securing my feet to the posts of the bed, before moving up towards my wrists. My legs were spread to the camera, so you could see everything, but I noticed that she only secured one of my hands, after a small moment of deliberation. The fur throw on the bed rubbed against my body, soft and silky. I looked at her, and she raised an eyebrow seductively.

"I'm going to take off my clothes now, Edward. But I'll think I'll levae the boots on, just for fun." My sex twitched as the sultry tone of her voice, my hips jerking ever so slightly. I panted heavily. Taking something else from the dresser, she climbed on top of me behind my head, and my neck strained as I futilely tried to see her above me.

"Look at the camera, Edward. I want you to pump your cock for me, as hard as you can, sub; I want you to think of me fucking you after I'm changed. Because that's what I'm going to do Edward. I'm going to fuck you. And don't you dare cum until I tell you to." Her voice was deep and powerful as it commanded me, I almost whimpered as my mind conjured up images of us – me thrusting in and out of her, in and out, before she screamed at me to cum, her riding me as I watched myself slide between her lower lips, her fucking my cock, my mouth, my ass...Jesus, just thinking of her penetrating me, sliding a dildo or a vibrator into my anus, had my ass clenching painfully. I desperately wanted her there, in me.

I reached down and closed a hand around my self, groaning at the relief it brought me. I smelt Bella's arousal increase suddenly above me, and pumped my self harder, my hand maker a tighter fist.

BPOV

Sweet Jesus. I didn't know where all this was coming from, but damn, it felt good. And he looked so hot, lying there, restrained with his only free hand fiercely pumping his rock hard erection. I stood above him, my boots either side of his head, penetrating myself over and over with the dildo. I felt the burning knot of tension in my groin rise and rise, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stave off my orgasm much longer. I pushed the dildo in one more time, and the image of Edward below me sent me over the edge, and I came hard, lights flashing behind my eyelids, groaning and panting. I pulled the vibrator out and tossed it on the dresser, crouching down so my core was just behind Edwards head, the tips of his hair just about brushing me.

He was so beautiful just then; his neck strained and arched, desperately trying to find the source of the smell of my arousal, his eyes rolling blindly in their sockets, unable to keep his eyes open through the haze of ecstasy he was feeling.

"Come, Edward." I growled, and he obeyed. His hand gave one last pump before his hips seemed to levitate off the bed, and with his eyes scrunched he wailed in pleasure as long streams of cum fountained from his cock in long streams.

"Yes! Oh, Mistress, YES!" His body collapsed limply onto the bed, and he panted heavily. I smiled in accomplishment. I had given Edward Cullen an orgasm, and damn, it was hot. I climbed down from the bed and he watched me with dark, half-lidded eyes that screamed of sex and satisfaction. I smiled at him, my teeth flashing, feeling predatory. I felt powerful, in control, but steady and grounded. But in a way I also felt so...humbled. That he would trust me enough to let me do this. I let him out of the restraints, and he stood there, naked, beside the huge golden bed.

I sat on the edge of it, admiring him thought fully. His smiled gently at me and kneeled in front of me, leaning his head into me and laying soft kisses onto my stomach. I ran my hand through his hair, scratching his scalp and he nuzzled in to my touch, humming quietly. The moment felt so intimate and special, so trusting. By submitting to me, letting me tie him up and have almost complete control over him, Edward was demonstrating his love in the best, deepest way there was.

It was more powerful and meaningful than any lavish, expensive gift could ever be, and I realised why the wedding was so important to Edward – it was a sign of our commitment to each other, out absolute faith in our love – marriage, to him was a sign or trust that there were no secrets, nothing we didn't feel comfortable including each other in. And I also understood why he'd been so adamant for it to be while I was still human – besides the fact it had been his condition for me to have sex with him, of course – it was because we could show that trust to as many people in my life as we could; friends like Angela and Ben and Jacob and Mike, even slightly less amenable people like Jessica and Lauren; and my own family, Charlie, Phil and Renee. It was more important than I'd appreciated. It had just taken this to make me see it.

"Well, my Pet. Seeing as you were such a good boy, why don't you suggest something now? Anything you want." He looked suddenly shy, as I released him from the restraints. He sat up, but kept his eyes on the smooth fur of the throw in the half-light.

"I...I know that it won't be quite the...same...until you're changed...but could I...maybe – you know, only if it pleases you, of course, Mistress, but could I maybe p-pleasure you...with my mouth, Mistress?" I considered him carefully. I knew his teeth would be a serious obstacle in way of him giving me oral sex, but I trusted Edward complicitly. I just wondered if he was ready for it yet. After all, one of the advantages of me dominating him and tying him up was that he wouldn't have to work on his control so much.

"Are you ready for that, Edward? You can suggest anything, you know, but don't just come up with something just because you think it will make me happy. That wasn't the point." He nodded and swallowed, before looking up at me seriously.

"Thank you, Mistress, for showing that to me. It made me realise...I don't think I'm ready for that yet...I don't think I have enough control. And my teeth...I wouldn't want to hurt you." I smiled affectionately at him, and ran a hand through his hair lovingly.

"Think of something else, Edward. But it has to be something h=you feel comfortable doing, OK? Don't go making challenges for yourself that we both know you are not ready for yet." He nodded.

"Yes, Mistress." We sat in silence for a few minutes while he considered. His brow furrowed every so often, or his mouth would purse just a little bit, thoughtfully. Finally he smiled to himself, coming up with a suggestion he felt satisfied with.

"Could I watch you pleasure you self, Mistress? I didn't get to see you...before...and I would like to very much." I smiled too – I liked the idea. It was similar to what we had just done, but different enough to stretch his boundaries a little more.

"OK." He grinned, pleased to have his request granted. I held up a finger for him to wait. "But...I'm tying your legs up, OK? And I'm going to get you off with one hand, and myself with the other. You are not to touch me at all, understood? But you can touch yourself as much as you want, apart from just you dick – everything else – balls, nipples, ass, you can touch as much as you want. And like before, you don't cum until I tell you to. Is that alright?"

He nodded, wide eyed. I leaned over toward the dresser next to the bed, and my breast hung over Edward's face, my nipples brushing his jaw. He gulped, transfixed by my body, and his lips pated slightly, as if to take a nipple in his mouth, but of course, he didn't. I smirked. I took the leather harness and the smallest vibrator – which was pathetically endowed – and carefully looped it under Edward's hips, attaching it to his stomach, and the toy phallus stood proudly, just above his navel. His gold-black eyes watched me hungrily. I leaned forward, enveloping his earlobe in my lips.

"I know it's not quite the same...but I'm going to ride you now."

EPOV

She was torturing me. That was the only way to describe it. She went so slowly, that I was able to see everything in exquisite detail; the way she angled and rotated her hips to achieve maximum pleasure, the movement of her breasts, the challenging stare she sent me as she lifted and lowered herself over and over again. She moved her hands from my chest to hers, pulling and twisting her nipples, diverting my attention to her top half. I couldn't go any longer now – I needed to touch myself; the image of Bella, shy, conservative Bella, pleasuring herself on top of me too erotic for me to resist. I pinched my own nipples in time with her movements, my other hand moving downwards to my sac. I rubbed and rolled and massaged them, squeezing gently, desperately wishing I could moan and grunt out loud. MY mind was hazy with lust, dizzy with eroticism, clouded with desire. Soon just tweaking my chest wasn't enough; I needed more.

My right hand moved from my pecs down to underneath me as I watched my mate touch her clit with eager, hungry fingers. I slid a hand to my ass, and tentatively touched my entrance, careful not to penetrate. I bit my lip subconsciously – a habit I had picked up from Bella, one I found unbearably arousing with her full, pink lips – stroking my entrance, first with just a fingertip, before giving in and applying more pressure, kneading the tight flesh of my opening with the knuckle of a finger, my eyes closing in ecstasy at the dual feelings of both my balls and ass being worked; even if with just m own hands. My shaft had not been touched once, and it was dripping precum steadily, weeping for orgasm, for release. MY eyes rolled in my head crazily.

"Please," I pleaded my voice raspy and desperate. "Please, Mistress." She seized my chin in her hand, jerking my head upwards to meet her eyes.

"Not until I do, submissive." She growled. I was so desperate for my release, so very desperate, and abandoning my own body, my fingers reached out to hers, pinching her clit, trying to incite her orgasm. She came, groaning, her eyes shut tightly, her lips parted, begging to be kissed. I felt a surge of her arousal against my fingers, and I came involuntarily, my seed spurting upwards, all over her stomach and chest. I panted heavily, my eyes closed.

I suddenly felt her weight lift off me, and m eyes snapped open, searching for her. She didn't make eye contact as she unshackled my ankles and took the vibrator and its harness off me, before stowing it away in the dresser. I swallowed hard and sat up. I opened my mouth to speak to her, hesitating, unsure what I was supposed to do.

"I'm going to take a shower. I suggest you do too, Edward." She announced, and I closed my mouth silently. She turned and walked out, and I couldn't help but watch her beautiful behind sway as she walked. I slowly got up and obediently went to shower.


End file.
